charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sense and Sense Ability
Sense and Sense Ability is the 20th episode of the fifth season and the 108th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Crone wants to see Wyatt's future and needs to distract the sisters to do so. She uses an old totem to steal their senses, and use them for herself: she steals Piper's sight, Phoebe's hearing and Paige's voice. She also orders a Kazi Demon to attack the sisters, so that she has enough time to see the future. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 5x20Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x20Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x20Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x20Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x20Wyatt.png|Wyatt Halliwell 5x20Elise.png|Elise Rothman 5x20TheCrone.png|The Crone 5x20Nate.png|Nate Parks 5x20KaziKing.png|Kazi King 5x20KaziDemon.png|Kazi Demon 5x20RichardJean.png|Richard Jéan 5x20Emcee.png|Emcee 5x20LauraRobbins.png|Laura Robbins Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Monkey Totem :I'n the later 15th century, :Sorcerer Kheel created a :sense stealing monkey to :assist him in defeating :his enemies. :But the sorcerer was a :harsh task master and :the monkey turned on :him by stealing his :scolding voice. :T'''he sorcerer then punished :the simian by turning :him into a totem, which :retains the ability to steal :the senses of it's victims. ''The Crone :T'he Crone is a well :known and respected :advisor of evil whose :ability to foresee the :future makes her :valuable. Heard of more :than seen, she is an :upper level demon who :possesses upper level :demonic powers. A :high level demonic :vanquishing spell :can kill her. '''Potions ''Kazi Demon Stunning Potion'' Paige created a Kazi Demon Stunning Potion, so that they could stun the Kazi if he would ever attack again. When the Kazi attacked, he managed to use his power of Pressurization on Phoebe, but Leo ran in and threw the potion. The sisters then trapped the Kazi in a Crystal Cage, and tortured him until he said who sent him. The Crone knew, using Phoebe's hearing, that the Kazi told them she sent him, and vanquished the Kazi King. That way, she also vanquished the Kazi Demon, since the Kazi King created the Kazi Demons out of his own body. ''The Crone Vanquishing Potion'' Paige and Phoebe created a Vanquishing Potion to vanquish the Crone. When Piper realised the Crone tricked her when she was watching Piper, Paige helped by Piper upstairs (because she was still blind), with Phoebe following them upstairs with the potion. When they entered Piper's bedroom, the Crone was looking in the future, holding Wyatt in her arms. When the sisters entered the room, the Crone said "Wyatt, danger!" using Paige's voice, causing Wyatt to raise his Protective Shield around them. Piper and Phoebe then tapped into Paige's powers and orbed Wyatt to them. Phoebe then throw the potion, vanquishing the Crone. 'Powers' *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Kazi Demon. *'Pressurization:' Used by the Kazi Demon to attack Paige and Phoebe. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Leo and Wyatt. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up the Kazi Demon. She later tried to blow up the Kazi Demon again in the attic, but due to her blindness, she blew up a table and Pearl's couch instead. She also blew up the glass of the water tank Leo was trapped in. *'Resurrection:' Used by the Crone to resurrect the Kazi Demon. *'Summoning:' Used by the Crone to summon the Kazi King to her. *'Sense Projection:' Used by the Monkey Totem to steal Phoebe's hearing, Paige's voice and Piper's sight. *'Glistening:' Type of Teleportation used by the Monkey Totem (in monkey form) and the Crone. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by the Monkey Totem to shapeshift into his monkey form and back into the totem form. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to dodge the Kazi Demon. *'Force Field:' Used by Wyatt to protect himself from danger. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Paige. *'Energy Sparks:' Used by the Crone to attack Leo and to vanquish the Kazi King. *'Premonition:' Used by the Crone to look into the future, holding Wyatt. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Piper and Phoebe tapped into Paige's power to telekinetically orb Wyatt to them. *'Sensing:' Used by Wyatt to sense Leo. 5x20P1.png|The Kazi Demon fading in. 5x20P2.png|The Kazi Demon using Pressurization on Paige. 5x20P3.png|Paige orbing out. 5x20P4.png|Paige orbing in. 5x20P5.png|Leo orbing in with Piper. 5x20P6.png|Piper blows up the Kazi Demon. 5x20P7.png|The Crone resurrect the Kazi Demon. 5x20P8.png|The Crone summons the Kazi King. 5x20P9.png|The Monkey taking away Phoebe's hearing. 5x20P10.png|The Monkey taking away Paige's voice. 5x20P11.png|The Monking taking away Piper's sight. 5x20P12.png|The Monkey glistening out. 5x20P13.png|The Monkey glistening in. 5x20P14.png|The Monkey shapeshifting back into his totem form. 5x20P15.png|Paige orbing out. 5x20P16.png|Paige orbing in. 5x20P17.png|Leo orbing in with Piper. 5x20P19.png|The Kazi Demon fading in. 5x20P20.png|Phoebe levitation to dodge the Kazi Demon. 5x20P21.png|Piper blows up a table. 5x20P22.png|Wyatt uses his Force Field. 5x20P23.png|Piper blows up a couch. 5x20P24.png|The Kazi Demon attack Phoebe, using Pressurization. 5x20P25.png|Leo healing Paige. 5x20P26.png|The Crone attacks Leo, using Energy Sparks. 5x20P27.png|Wyatt uses his Force Field. 5x20P28.png|The Crone glistening out with Leo. 5x20P29.png|The Crone vanquishes the Kazi King using Energy Sparks. 5x20P30.png|The Crone glistening in. 5x20P31.png|Wyatt uses his Force Field. 5x20P32.png|Wyatt using his Protective Shield. 5x20P33.png|The Crone looking into Wyatt's future. 5x20P34.png|Piper and Phoebe tapping into Paige's power to orb Wyatt to them. 5x20P35.png|Wyatt orbing out with Piper. 5x20P36.png|Wyatt orbing in with Piper. 5x20P37.png|Piper blows up the water tank. 5x20P38.png|Leo orbing out with Piper and Wyatt. 'Artifacts' *'Monkey Totem' - An old totem that is capable of stealing senses. The Crone used it to steal Piper's sight, Phoebe's hearing and Paige's voice and use these senses for herself. Beings Magical Beings *'The Crone' - An old Seer who wanted to see Wyatt's future. To do so, she needed to hold him and thus distract the sisters. Therefore, she stole their senses using the Monkey Totem. She also sent Kazi Demons after the sisters. *'Kazi Demons' - The Crone sent them as a distraction of the sisters while she wanted to look into Wyatt's future. Mortals *'Nate Parks' - Paige's boyfriend. He owned a piano bar and surprised Paige by letting her sing there. Although she lost her voice the first time, she sang "Fever" for him. *'Richard Jéan' - An image consultant. He was at the meeting for the national syndication of Phoebe's column and said he was a big fan. *'Laura Robbins' - An advertising consultant. She also was at the meeting for the national syndication of Phoebe's column. *'Emcee' - He announced Paige's first performance in Nate's piano bar. Notes and Trivia *thumb|300px|right|Sense and Sense Ability WB TrailerBefore being vanquished, the Crone is quite shaken by what she foresaw about Wyatt. Presumably, she foresaw Chris's dark future, where Wyatt was evil and unopposed. * This episode was written by Brian Krause. The idea behind the storyline also came from him. Though he said that when he got the edited script back from Brad Kern, "It wasn't what I wrote." * The Monkey Totem was not specially made for this episode but had been laying around the studio of the Charmed set. Brian one day noticed it and got the idea of this episode. * The central plot of this episode is based around the famous saying, "Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil." * This is the only instance during the series' run where the sisters were able to tap into each other's powers--in this case, Piper and Phoebe tapped into Paige's telekinetic orbing power. * The title of the episode is a reference to the Jane Austen novel "Sense and Sensibility" ''as well as the film of the same name. The book is also Phoebe's favorite book. * Phoebe, trying to hear something after the attack of the monkey, watches Kill It Before It Dies, her favorite horror movie already seen in Chick Flick and Bride and Gloom. * This episode marks the last appearance of Phoebe's favorite chick flick ''Kill It Before It Dies. * This is the second time that Leo has been captured in water. The first time was in A Witch's Tail, Part 1 by the Sea Hag. * In the WB trailer for this episode, when the monkey covers the girls senses, the sisters glow however in the actual episode they do not. * Ironically, in the episode Astral Monkey, Phoebe taught three monkeys to cover their eyes, ears and mouth, as a reference to the saying "Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil." Glitches * When Piper is orbed to the Crone's lair to free Leo, she blasts the tank which Leo was in. He comes tumbling out and is supposed to be sopping wet but the lower part of his shirt at the back is still dry. * Near the end of the episode, when Piper and Phoebe sit down to talk, Phoebe nurses a cup of tea in her hands. The string attached to the teabag keeps changing position from shot to shot and eventually disappears. * When Piper tries to find Paige at the manor, she hits herself with a little table, but in the scene we don't see her being hit with it. International Titles *'French:' Les Sens du Mal (Senses of Evil) *'Czech:' Nevidím, neslyším, nemluvím *'Spanish (Spain):' Sentido y capacidad de sentirlo *'Spanish (Latin America):' Sentidos y sensibilidad *'German:' Nichts sehen, nichts hören, nichts sagen (See Nothing, Hear Nothing, Say Nothing) Photo Gallery Episode Stills Charmed-Still403_0021.jpg Charmed-Still520_002.jpg Charmed-Still520_003.jpg Charmed-Still520_004.jpg 5x19-06.jpg 5x07-012.jpg 5x19-07.jpg 5x19-09.jpg 5x19-10.jpg 520b.jpg 14333326.jpg Behind the Scenes 520j.jpg 520l.jpg 520k.jpg ﻿Screencaps 5x20-1.png 5x20-2.png 5x20-3.png 5x20-4.png 5x20-5.png 5x20-6.png 5x20-7.png 5x20-8.png 5x20-9.png 5x20-10.png 5x20-11.png 5x20-12.png 5x20-13.png 5x20-14.png 5x20-15.png 5x20-16.png 5x20-17.png 5x20-18.png 5x20-19.png 5x20-20.png 5x20-21.png 5x20-22.png 5x20-23.png 5x20-24.png 5x20-25.png 5x20-26.png 5x20-27.png 5x20-28.png 5x20-29.png 5x20-30.png 5x20-31.png 5x20-32.png 5x20-33.png 5x20-34.png 5x20-35.png 5x20-36.png 5x20-37.png 5x20-38.png 5x20-39.png 5x20-40.png 5x20-41.png 5x20-42.png 5x20-43.png 5x20-44.png 5x20-45.png 5x20-46.png 5x20-47.png 5x20-48.png 5x20-49.png 5x20-50.png 5x20-51.png 5x20-52.png Quotes :Piper: Are you making a love potion? :Paige: No, I'm making a stun potion. :Piper: So that lovers will be stunned by you? :Paige: No, so that Kazis will be stunned by me. :Phoebe: You're﻿ in love with a Kazi demon? :Piper: Read my lips! Is there anything in here that will get our senses back? :Phoebe: Piper, I can't hear you! :Piper: Uh! What do we do? :(Paige shows the notepad. She has written "Kill Monkey" on it.) :Phoebe: Paige is proposing violence against the monkey! :Piper: Well, I'm inclined to agree, but I really think the monkey is the least of our worries. :Phoebe: Yeah, I didn't hear what you just said, but if you're wondering who's behind this, I was about to look in the book.(Piper gives her two thumbs up.) :Piper: Phoebe, I am blind, not deaf. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5